Reunion, Chaos and Poppies
by blood.is.pink
Summary: Luna Lovegood's Guide to Destroying the World - 1. Don't see anyone for 10 years 2. In that decade marry Draco Malfoy and have his children. 3. Attend Hogwarts reunion and reveal marriage. 4. Watch world collapse. It's time for a 10 year Hogwarts reunion! Luna lost contact with every one else except her husband, whose identity will shock everyone. Luna/Draco, humor, one-shot


It's time for a 10 year Hogwarts reunion! Luna lost contact with every one else except her husband, whose identity will shock everyone. (Except readers who bothered to look at the character listing.) Not too much of a cliche, hopefully. EWE

* * *

"Mummy!" a blonde-haired, five year old girl in a plain denim tunic and stripy stockings ran into her parents' bedroom. Immediately, she was swept up in her mother's arms and lifted so she was at eye-level with Luna.

"Are you ready to go, my darling Poppy?" Poppy nodded, her childish grin widening. "Do you have your cork anklet on? To keep the Nargles away while we're out?" Poppy nodded again, lifting up her leg so her mother could see the silver jewellery with a Butterbeer cork attached to it. The metal was slightly tarnished, since she'd had it for as long as she could walk.

Luna winced as pain shot through her spine. Her backaches were becoming more severe, but she couldn't help but pick up her little angel and hold her to her chest, since Poppy was one of the three most important things in the world to her.

The first of those three, in no particular order, was Poppy, as aforementioned. Her daughter had been conceived on her honeymoon, and had been born in the summer before her first anniversary. It was Poppy's father who named her - the story they'd told her about how they found her name never ceased to amuse both her and company.

_"Why can't we name her Lorcana?" Luna had questioned her husband angrily (and hormonally). It was an uncommon feat, as she very rarely raised her voice._

_"Because it's a weird name! All the other kids at Hogwarts will bloody laugh at her!" he had snapped in reply, the stress of juggling his job and pregnant wife finally getting to him._

_"It's Irish! It means little fierce one! The male version is in the baby name book! Which you bought, by the way."_

_"Well… it's still weird! Those bloody Irish are-"_

_"It's not just Lorcana!" Luna had yelled. "You hate all the names I suggest!"_

_"Well they're all bloody horrible!"_

_"Pellerenta wasn't that bad. It's a beautiful name, it's Latin."_

_"It's Latin for nargle repeller! You may as well just look up the Latin for friend repeller!"_

_In a hormonal rage, Luna told her spouse her could go stick it in the guest bedroom._

_After one night in the guest bedroom, on the uncomfortable mattress that Luna had charmed to be lumpy and rough so he'd come crawling back to the luxurious, fluffy blankets on his actual bedroom on apologetic hands and knees and she'd win the argument and get her beautiful baby Pellerenta._

_Her plan had worked. Her husband had gone outside in the late morning as she woke up (Pellerenta was messing with her sleep schedule). They lived right next to an open field of flowers, which was a beautiful place, especially in spring, which it was. He'd picked the prettiest flower he could find (which happened to be poppies) and presented them to her in a large bunch. As he stood there sheepishly with the arm that was grasping the stems outstretched, Luna gasped and said,_

_"Poppy!"_

_"Well, poppies actually, plural…"_

_"No, Poppy! That's her name! Do… do you like it?"_

_He smiled. "I love it."_

_The first time Poppy had heard that story, she was four, and she had wrinkled her nose up in disgust._

_"Ew, Mummy. You were going to name me Pellerenta?"_

The second of the three most precious people in her world was her unborn baby. The idea of having a second child was one that Luna had discussed with her groom in passing, but never seriously. They both loved Poppy so much that the prospect excited them. Both wanted to broach the subject, but never did. The unplanned pregnancy was a blessing to the family. And she was less hormonal, though the backaches she got as a result were more common and painful, but these almost always resulted in a sensual massage from her husband, so Luna didn't really mind. The little baby was five months developed, and Luna had an extremely prominent stomach, which the father of this baby liked to talk to often.

The third of these, of course, was her husband. Draco Malfoy. It may surprise you that an airy Ravenclaw who used to be called Loony was the bride of the Slytherin who used the word most. But hey, love finds you, you don't find it. Their reunion was in a bar in Fiji. Draco had been waiting for the after effects of the war to die down (or, as found in the thesaurus, hiding out so his ass wasn't dragged back to Azkaban). Luna, after the trauma many had experienced, found herself needing to run far away as she could after the Final Battle. They ended up kissing after a very pleasant, slightly tipsy night of conversation. Luna, if anything, was very forgiving, and they talked like old friends. And they didn't end up snogging - it was a light, gentle, soft kiss as they made their way back to the hotel it turned out they were both staying at. There were many similar (and much more passionate) kisses over the course of three years, before he gave her a three stone diamond ring, the two side stones being made out of cork, as she had made him a cork necklace to, of course, ward off those pesky little nargles and had presented it to him the first time she told him she loved him.

"Mummy, you look so pretty! Daddy looks pretty too!" Poppy squealed, as she was let down by her mother. "But he said not to call him pretty, because he's macco."

"Macho, my darling girl." Draco appeared in the doorway, wearing spiffy (and expensive) dress robes. "And your mum looks more than pretty, she looks bloody gorgeous." Draco let his eyes roam over the vision that was his bride. Her dirty blonde hair was loose and fell in long, gentle waves around her shoulders. She wore a long blue maternity dress that hugged her stomach to clearly show her pregnancy. Her outfit seemed to be blue-themed for Ravenclaw as her ballet flats were also blue, but a darker shade, with bronze buttons sewed onto the side as a personal touch. Draco kissed her chastely on the cheek. "We're definitely apparating, you look so beautiful in that dress it would be a shame to get it dirty."

* * *

Luna hesitated as her hand reached to open the doors of the great hall. As soon as they had got to Hogwarts, nausea overcame her and she dashed to the nearest bathroom she could remember. Whether her queasiness had come from nerves or her pregnancy was a mystery. As she was throwing up, she told Draco to go ahead with Poppy. She was so anxious - to see her friends after ten years. What would they say when they saw her? Would they asked why she disappeared? Would they even consider her a friend anymore? And how would they react to her marriage?

* * *

Draco walked into the great hall confidently, Poppy sitting on his shoulders. She was marvelled by how big the hall and the building was, and so excited to hear stories of trouble her father got into as a boy in the rooms they passed as they made their way to the party.

"Bloody hell. Draco?" he heard behind him, and spun around to see a shell-shocked Blaise with an even more shell-shocked Pansy on his arm. Draco smiled devilishly.

"Hello Zabini. Parkinson." He looked down at the fancy gold matching rings on the couple's hands. "Or should I say Zabini and Zabini."

"No," Pansy corrected him as she recovered from the initial shock of seeing her best friend "It's still Parkinson. I absolutely refuse to change my name so as to tell my legal documents that my husband _owns_ me. It's vulgar. I told him when he proposed, the only way I'd become Pansy Zabini was if he changed his name to Blaise Parkinson." Pansy took a deep breath, always having been a chatterbox, and ever the feminist.

The silver trio stared at each other for a few seconds, before they all smiled and hugged. Poppy's feet got in the way though, and the married pair had to step back and admire their best friend's spawn.

"Damn," Blaise said. "You must have some hot wife to make her." Pansy smacked his arm.

"What did you do that for, woman!?"

"Stop being vulgar."

Draco grinned and let his child off his shoulders. "This is Poppy, my daughter. Poppy, this is your Uncle Blaise and your Aunt Pansy."

From the look on Poppy's face, you would have thought she was meeting Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"You were Daddy's best friends! And you put fire on Professor Snap's hair!"

They chuckled in response to _Professor Snap. _"Yep," Pansy said. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Poppy."

Draco's daughter's grin widened, and directed itself to Pansy. "Your name is a flower too! I've never met anyone else who had a flower name before."

"_And_ our names both start with P." Poppy's aunt added.

While Pansy and his daughter continued to call each other princesses, Draco spotted Granger, Weasley and Potter at the other end of the crowded hall. Knowing contact was inevitable, after Pansy stopped fawning over Poppy (it was obvious she was desperate for a daughter) he pulled her over to the golden trio.

"Isn't this nice?" he drawled, appearing in front of them, holding Poppy's hand. "Everyone's back together again."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked to Draco Malfoy, their ex-enemy, with brief, tiny smiles. The war had changed everything, and the three considered their relationship with Malfoy, despite not seeing him for a decade, an acquaintanceship that was not on unhealthy terms. Ron scowled at him.

"Malfoy." Harry shook his hand. So did his red-haired wife and best friend.

"And who is this, ferret, some poor, unsuspecting child you kidnapped?" Weasel sure knew how to hold a grudge, even after ten years. He was still bitter towards Draco for, well, being Draco.

"Ron!" Granger smacked her husband on the shoulder.

"Actually," Draco scowled. "This is my daughter Poppy Malfoy. Pop, this is Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny."

"You're my Aunt Ginny and my Aunt Hermione and my Uncle Harry and my Uncle Ron!" Poppy exclaimed.

"You call us aunt and uncle to your daughter?" Ginny questioned him with an eyebrow raised, both amused and confused.

"Um, no. My wife does."

"Who's your- oh, bloody hell. Guys, it's Luna!"

Luna appeared in the doorway. She had somehow managed to wash her mouth out without ruining her lipstick. Her friends smiled at waved, beckoning her over. Her nerves eased a bit, and she made their way over to them. Immediately, she was accosted by Ginny, who wrapped her arms around the Ravenclaw who had been her best friend as tightly as she could on account of her protruding stomach.

"Luna! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ginny." Luna said dreamily with a bright smile. "I hope you're keeping the nargles away."

"Oh, I am. Look at you! You're beautiful! And you're pregnant! Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet. We decided to find out on my birthday, which is next month."

"You're so patient! If I was pregnant, I'd want to know the gender… before I was even knocked up!"

Luna laughed, and bent down to kiss Poppy on the cheek. The rest of the group watched in amazement.

"You know Malfoy's daughter?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Well, of course. I did push her out of me, you know. I remember, it was very painful."

The golden trio froze. Everyone who was listening to the conversation froze, which was pretty much half of the hall who wanted gossip on the Boy Who Lived.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD MARRIED DRACO MALFOY?" Ron, yelling, asked no-one in particular in disbelief.

The whole hall froze.

Then nothing but utter chaos.

Draco smirked at the crazed antics of his fellow alumni, Luna was actually quite calm and Poppy was watching the whole scene in confusion.

Meh. They were a family - in love and happy, and they didn't give a shit about what anyone thought.

* * *

A/N: *squeals* This is the longest one shot I've ever finished. I've (sorta) changed my OTP from Dramione to Luna/Draco, so I decided to rewrite a Dramione cliche to LxD. If you like it, please review, and if I've made any mistakes please tell me in a review or PM because it's 1am and I started writing this at 9pm and I want to SLEEEEEEEP.

love,

blood. is .pink (when you eat candy)


End file.
